


Maybe I should

by littlediable



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlediable/pseuds/littlediable
Summary: the fem!reader is Caras sister, madly in love with Din, so Cara takes matters into her own hands and gives Din a slight shove into the right direction
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader
Kudos: 33





	Maybe I should

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from my Tumblr little-diable, please don't copy or edit my work

“You’re good at keeping secrets, aren’t you?” Cara whispered, eyes wandering through the bar, keeping her gaze on her sister (y/n), careful that she won’t hear the following words that would leave her. A hum left the Mandalorian, hand petting the child’s head, running his fingers along its ears, “I’m only telling you this because I know that you feel the same and because you two are idiots”.

(Y/n)s giggle echoed through the bar, the sound made Din’s heart flip, she had her eyes focused on the barkeeper, an old friend of hers, oblivious to the words Cara was speaking to Din, telling him all about the feelings she tried to keep locked away, the crush (y/n) had on Din. He patiently listened to Caras whispering, freezing as she finally mumbled “she’s in love with you”.

Din had been mesmerized by (y/n)s beauty and her strength from the first moment on they had crossed paths, she was a sweet, shy girl, though a fire was slumbering deep inside of her, a fire that would urge her on as she’d fight. He’d keep to himself, would only admire her from afar, careful not to overstep any boundaries, Din would have never even dreamt about (y/n) reciprocating his feelings.

“What are you guys whispering about?” (y/n) sat down next to a confused Din, eyes switching between her sister and the man she was madly in love with, smiling at the cooing child. “Nothing” Din rose from his seat, he cleared his throat, “do you want to put him to bed?” he turned towards (y/n), strapping the bag the child was sitting in. A giddy smile tugged on her lips, eagerly nodding her head, she loved to spend as much time around the two of them as possible, waving at her sister as she followed Din out of the bar, towards the Razor Crest.

(Y/n) carefully took the child out of the bag, pulling it against her chest, a lullaby rolled off her tongue, rocking it till it finally fell asleep, dark, big eyes falling shut. The moment she stepped away from the cot Din wrapped his fingers around her wrist, pulling her into the darkness of his bathroom. “What are you doing?” her breath hitched in her chest, hands finding his arms, she couldn’t see a thing, could only try to imagine how his frame would look, pressed against hers.

The metallic sound of Dins helmet crashing to the floor reverberated through the small room, before she could ask another question he had pressed his lips against hers, mouth swallowing the gasp that left her. Her heart was rapidly beating, cheeks flushed, (y/n) had dreamt about this moment for weeks, his lips moved in sync with hers. “I love you cyar'ika” his voice sounded rough, made butterflies erupt in her belly as she connected their lips once again, “I love you too Din”.

His hands tugged on her shirt, eager to get her out of her clothes, Din needed to feel her, he couldn’t stop just yet, he had to grasp the chance to fully claim her as his. Hastily (y/n) began to undress herself, a smile tugged on her lips, ears picking up the sound of his beskar falling to the floor, the noise of Din unzipping his pants, stepping out of them before his lips found their way to hers. (Y/n) found comfort in the darkness, she could feel her cheeks burning, body tingling in anticipation, ready to give her all to him.

Din hoisted her up and placed her down on the sink, fingers running along her naked skin, trying to map out her body in his mind, remembering all the soft noises that would leave her as he’d touch her in the right places. “Are you sure?” Din murmured, his thumb ghosted over her clit, he had to make sure that she truly wanted this, he didn’t want to pressure her into something she’d regret later on, “yes”.

No man had ever touched her like this, no man would ever care about her pleasure, it felt as if Din had taken care of her before, it seemed like he knew where to put pressure to coax a reaction out of her. (Y/n)s head fell back against the mirror, nails clawing into his shoulders, lips parted as he rubbed her clit, fingers stretching her walls, preparing her for his throbbing length. “So perfect” his voice turned deeper with every word he spoke, the scent of her arousal engulfed him, made his length twitch in excitement.

“I need you Din” (y/n) pulled him closer, a moan left her as his member slipped through her dripping folds, nudged against her pulsing clit. Maker, there were no words in every language Din could speak to ever describe how good she felt wrapped around him, “stars, you’re so big” her whimpers made him smirk, sweaty forehead pressed against hers in a loving matter. With every thrust of his both felt a crackling, warm energy tying them together, binding them closer, they were one, nothing would have ever fitted between their tingling bodies.

Her moans were like music to his ears, urging him on to pick up his speed, to bring her closer to the edge, “Din, more, please”. Pathetic whimpers left her, she could almost grasp her orgasm, ready to give into the pleasure, the lust that would take over her body. “Let go cyar'ika” Din growled, eyes rolling back into his head, he had a tight grip on her hips, burning his marks into her skin, leaving something behind she’d admire for the following days.

It took him a few more thrusts to push her over the edge, (y/n) snaked a hand between them, rubbing her clit to intensify the burning pleasure her body was hooked on. Din had to cover her mouth with his hand, her moans were getting louder and louder, her orgasm was fully wrecking her, made her lose all focus and strength. She felt his length twitch, Din’s pace began to falter, moaning against her lips as he pulled out of her, releasing himself onto her thighs, milky substance dripping down her skin.

“I’ve been waiting for this for a long time” Din confessed, running a hand through her sweaty hair, he didn’t want to let go of her, didn’t want to stop touching her, “me too”. (Y/n) clashed her lips against his, “maybe you should take me with you?” she traced a few shapes into his naked chest, giggling as he carried her into the shower, “maybe I should”.


End file.
